Cold to the Touch
by xXthatonechickXx
Summary: Elsa goes through the struggles of coming to terms with her incestuous feelings for Anna. As the plot develops, Elsa learns the feeling is mutual and the sisters go through the struggle of keeping their relationship secret as well as the struggle of going through the difficult news of whats wrong with Anna (guess you'll have to read to find out what;) NOTE: lemons in some chapters!
1. A Sinful Awakening

I see her standing there. The raging white storm blows all around her. Her piercing turquoise eyes stare straight into mine. She is beautiful. I see her pink lips. How I want them to be on beautiful strawberry blonde hair is pulled into her typical braids that delicately drape over her shoulders.

She is stunning. Plain, simple, modest. But stunning none the less.

My eyelids get heavy and when I open them again, the scene changes. She is still there, beautiful all the same, but its darker. We are a clearing in the middle of a grove of Olive trees. There are wildflowers everywhere and the grass is lush, green, and soft.

She takes a step towards me. A light starts to illuminate behind her, showing every detail and delicious curve of her figure. She is perfect. I take one small step towards her, my heart pounding. I want her and I want to be with her. She approaches me and I can smell her.

She gives off a sweet fragrance, like a rose garden, that is faint yet extremely intoxicating. I feel a bit dizzy, but she takes a gentle hold around my waist and keeps me steady. I stare directly into her beautiful eyes. She pulls me closer, then leans in and gives me a soft and innocent kiss.

Her lips are warm and soft and feel great against my cold lips. The kiss sends a rush of electricity through me and surges through my veins. The slight peck leaves me wanting more. I put my arms around her neck and pull her in. It feels so grew and I feel so safe in her arms. The kissing soon turns to making out as I push her onto the ground, dominating her. She moans beautifully as my hands roam her sides. They explore her curves, her stomach and make their way up to her breasts. As I pull and tug another moan escapes her lips, louder this time.

I slide my cold hand up her skirt rubbing her inner thigh. She tenses a bit and moans my name. Wonderful. I smirk as I work her dress up and over her head. She reacts and pulls off her bra then glides off her panties. And she is exposed. I wave my fingers in the air and my dress dissipates. We are both bare. It feels so good.

I push her so that she is laying down and then kneel over her. I rub my hands over her chest and her nipples perk up from the cool electrifying touch of my hand. She moans and tells me to touch her lower. I know what she means and I move my hands and start rubbing her core. She is wet and so am I. I start rubbing slowly in circles then go faster. This is perfect stimulation for her as she starts breathing faster and moaning louder.

"Oh god!" she yells, "whatever you do please don't stop. Oh god, yes, yeess, oh fuck yeah!"

I rub her more intensely and she slightly lifts her hips up so that the sensation is harder. She starts to shriek, shouts of pure pleasure. I know I am moments away from giving her an orgasm. She climaxes higher and higher until she lets out the loudest moan and cums.

I slowly rub while she rides it out. Her forehead beads with sweat and she is breathing heavily. Once she recovers, she sits up and pushes me off her lap then makes me lay down. She starts kissing my lips tenderly then slowly makes her way down my neck, to my breasts, to my abdomen. Then she reaches my core. She licks my wet flaps then starts sucking while making her tongue work miracles. She is a master and within minutes I am climaxing.

"Yes oh god yes keep going don't stop!"

My moans become uncontrollable and she sucks harder and licks faster. I feel a warm sensation build up. It gets hotter and hotter and it feels so good and it gets stronger and stronger.

"ANNA!" I shriek as I orgasm.

I wake up, beads of sweat rolling down my forehead. I am wet down there and I suddenly recall why. I sit up in my bed and look around the room. The dark is slowly dissipating and the light of dawn peaks over the North mountain. It is a beautiful sight. It momentarily takes me away from the dream. It wasn't a bad dream, it was a sinful dream. How could I dream of loving my own SISTER like that.

This isn't the first time that this has happened either. Ever since I finally reunited with my sister, I felt a love for her, stronger than any sisterly love should feel like. I sigh and pull my covers up, hoping not to have another dream like that, for Anna's sake. If my feelings get any stronger, I'll have to shut her out again, I can't risk hurting her again.


	2. Maybe It's Something More

The sun was blaring through the glass window. I yawned as I yanked the heavy comforter off of me and slipped out of bed. Unlike Anna, I could get up and out of bed before eight o'clock no problem. She however, would most likely be sleeping well into the late morning hours. It had been two days since a certain dream and, although it left me shaky and unsure of wether or not I could keep my feelings in check, I decided no matter what I wasn't going to abandon her again. I wouldn't stop doing fun sisterly activities with her even if it killed me. If I could conceal the strength of my powers a secret for thirteen years, some silly little school-girl type feelings couldn't be hard to tame.

I materialized an ice comb and pulled my hair back then braided it, using my powers to form ice clips to keep it together. Then I waved my hand in the air to my the nightgown. I decided to create a pale blue tunic and a long dark blue skirt and within seconds, I was clothed. I quietly made my way towards Anna's room. On my way down the corridor, the most delightful aroma filled my nose.

Chocolate.

As much as I would have loved to to go downstairs and indulge, I knew that the chocolate was a surprise I made for Anna, not for me. I sighed then quietly slipped into her room. Sure enough, she was sound asleep. Her snores would've been loud enough to drone me had I not been so silent entering. Her hair was in a tangle that resembled a tumbleweed. I chuckled silently then made my way towards her bed. I gently pushed her shoulder. She stirred for a moment then returned to her slumber.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," I said myself. I took a deep breath then powerfully said, "mmm smells like chocolate."

Anna's eyes opened a bit. She sat up abruptly. "Did you say chocolate?" she practically shouted.

"Yes I did," I replied laughing, "it's a surprise for you. I had the cook make chocolate pancakes filled with chocolate chips along with chocolate milk to drink and served with chocolate syrup and chocolate whipped cream."

Anna sat there with her chin practically touching the ground. "Are you serious? You did all of that just for me?"

"Of course I did. I mean what better way to start off the day than to have a breakfast loaded with sugar. It will give you a ton of energy. Of course all of that would just be a brief sugar rush." I smiled at her and then the room was filled with bright, merry laughter. We both sighed and sat there silently for a minute. Anna was beaming from ear to ear. Her smile was truly a beautiful thing. Anna herself was beautiful. Suddenly memories of that dream came back, threatening to ruin a perfect sisterly moment. I remembered my dream and my not-so-sisterly feelings for her.

"Stop that!" I shouted at myself in my head. "Elsa, you are not going to let these silly little feelings become a thing, and further more they are not going to conflict with you and your sister bonding!" After I had finished my little pep-talk in my head Anna went to go get changed.

"Oooo, Elsa, do you think you could dress me in one of your snow dresses." Anna was standing in her undergarments.

I could feel my face get hotter and I knew I was blushing. "Oh... u-umm y-yeah sure." I stammered. I raised my hand in the air and dressed her a green-blue dress. It was plain with only a simple flowery pattern on the front of the bodice. It slightly puffed out at the waist similar to the dress she wore on my Coronation day. It fit her figure perfectly.

"Oh Elsa it's perfect," she gushed. "I love it so much. But enough about the dress there's a big plate of chocolate calling my name."

Anna was about to make her way out her door when I interrupted. "Umm Anna."

"What? Does the dress look bad in the back? Does it make me look fat?"

"No! You look gorgeous in that dress. But your hair. It umm, well it needs a lot of work." She sighed then went back over to her vanity to brush it.

* * *

The second we entered the dining hall, Anna ran up to the table, sat down, and started stuffing her face with mouthfuls of sweet chocolate. I laughed at her then sat in the seat next to hers.

"Ish sho duhlishouf Elsha," she said in between bites.

"You never were one for manners were you, Anna?" I asked, amused at the sight.

She shook her head. She really was a beautiful sight. She had a stunning figure despite her love of chocolate, she had cute little freckles all over, and those eyes. Those damn turquoise eyes. Filled with so much. I stared into them. I could see love and joy. Wether it was from the chocolate overload or because of my act of kindness, I wasn't sure. I could also see the lightheartedness that she always had. She gave off this aura that just always put you in such a good mood.

Kai caught me staring. "Ahh. Dear Anna is a spectacular sight, in't she?"

"She certainly is." I replied.

"This must feel wonderful. To be able to bond and reunite with you sister. Those thirteen years must have been awful. A sisterly love like this can surely overcome that though."

"You are right. This does feel wonderful." Kai was, indeed, right. Except that what I felt was not sisterly love. And now I was realizing trying to conceal, to not feel, to not let it show, that was going to be a difficult task.


	3. From Anna's Perspective

_Ok guys so this one is going to be from Anna's point of view just to help the story progress better without too much confusion. BUT the first part is occurring the same time as the second chapter I wrote so you should just go back and read The whole story. Now please enjoy chapter three of Cold to the Touch:_

I woke up to the melodic sounds of birds chirping. I opened my eyes to find that the sun had barely started to peak over the north mountain.

_That's strange,_ I thought, _why am I awake this early? Oh yeah I remember now. Not much sleep since..._

My thoughts started to drift. I wasn't tired. the thought of sleep was apauling actually. I didn't want to risk having another dream like _that_ about the Queen.

_You mean your sister. How could you have thoughts like that?_

I shook my head. It's not like I was choosing to have thoughts about Elsa like that. I mean who would _choose_ to love their _sister _like that?

I shifted my blankets off of me then walked over to my vanity. I opened the single drawer of the vanity. Inside were brushes and combs and make up and pens and perfume. I pushed it back a little to reveal a small hole. I put my finger in then pushed up, opening a second drawer. I reached inside feeling for a certain something. The feeling of the leather book in my hand was calming and relieving. My diary. The most interpersonal deep dark thoughts of mine. Actually not really. Mostly boring stuff like how many days it had been since I had even seen Elsa. But recently it had been filled with an actual secret. My dream about my sister. I read over it blushing at some of the more intimate parts. I then quickly shook my head, willing the thought to go away. The entry in my diary read:

_I am not sure what is wrong me. Let me explain. So I had this dream about Elsa. In my dream I awoke to find her sitting on the edge of my bed, leaning over me. Her beautiful platinum blonde braid was draped around her neck and shoulder. She had a midnight blue dress that was tighter on the bodice then gently __pooled out right above the waist. Not too much, only enough so that she could walk. There were intricate and beautiful designs covering the snow-gown. It fit her figure perfectly and she was absolutely stunning. She had a mischievous grin on her face. I gasped slightly as she quickly put her face inches from mine. Her blue eyes were gorgeous. She closed them and slowly drew herself in for a kiss. I was surprised but then I wasn't and then the dream started to get more and more intense. I then woke up feeling slightly hot you-know-where. When I finally came back to reality, it seemed like a silly little dream, and I honestly thought that was all it was. But the dream started occurring more and more and every time I woke up feeling a little different. Then I woke up from that dream today and I realized that I loved Elsa. But not in the way I did when I sacrificed myself for her. Although, maybe that act of true love sparked something inside of me. Maybe she feels the same. Ugh, wishful thinking. I think I hear Kai to "wake me" so goodbye._

I started writing in my diary. It had been two and a half weeks since Elsa let me in again. And in that time I realized my love for her and that I couldn't love her like that. And it sucked. I started to write about how Elsa had been making up for every lost memory and how great that felt. I wished hat that'd mean that she feels the same for me. And it truly was wishful thinking. I then started ranting about how much my situation was terrible. Once I had complained to the the point that I felt satisfied and positive again, I returned the diary into its hiding spot, making sure to cover to secret drawer compartment.

Just in time, too, because I could hear Elsa walk out of her room. I jumped into bed and pretended to be asleep, filling the room with snores. I heard the jiggle of the door knob as she tied to open it slowly and quietly. I then heard her chuckle slightly. I smiled slightly but caught myself before she noticed that I wasn't asleep.

* * *

"Elsa? Where are we going?" I asked as she summoned an ice stallion. I sighed at the beauty of her creation. I had always been slightly jealous of her powers. But not too jealous because I knew that her powers were the source of the pain that we had suffered when she had to shut me out all those years.

"You'll see," Elsa smirked. We had been having a picnic in the castle garden. It was actually quite peaceful. One of the few places not open to the public since Elsa had made the decision to open up the gates from dawn until dusk. We were sitting on a quilt she had conjured out of ice in the shade of a large, beautiful, blooming olive tree. There was a stone path leading away from it that went straight under a wooden something. I think Elsa said it was a tre-tre something. A trellis arch I think. Anyway the path the lead in the middle of a circle of flowers. It was filled with sections of roses, poppies, Peruvian lilies, violets, tulips, daisies, columbines, marigolds, and gardenias. All of the many types of flowers may not sound like they would look good together, but the arrangement was absolutely gorgeous. The bright flowers attracted vibrant beautiful butterflies and kissing bees. And the smell. Oh the smell was absolute heaven. It smelt so sweet but not to sweet like chocolate. It smelt more, natural. "C'mon!" Elsa said as she hoisted herself on the horse.

I got up then got behind her on the horse. She then ordered the horse to take us up the North Mountain. The higher we got the colder it got. I snuggled up against Elsa in an attempt to keep warm. She noticed and commanded her powers to form a cloak around me. It was soft as silk and instantly made me start to warm up. I would have rather cozied up against her.

_Why? You wanna perform some incestuous acts with her, you disgusting scum?_

I tried to make the voice of morality in my head go away. I forced out all thoughts so that I could just enjoy being here. With someone I care about, wether or not the way I feel about them is sisterly. As I looked ahead into the trees I noticed a familiar sight. _Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna._

"Ooo Elsa can you stop here. Wait outside I'll be out in just a minute. I promise."

"I suppose. We are in no real hurry. But don't keep your queen waiting _too_ long," she winked. I quickly made my was towards the entrance, stumbling a bit.

"Hoo hoo" I was cheerfully greeted by Oaken.

"Umm hi. I was wondering if you happened to have any sort of item that could be like a gift. I don't know maybe.. something maybe like- Ooo! Do you have any chocolates?" He smiled, nodded and then turned to one of the shelves. He retrieved a magnificent wooden box with beautiful flowery patterns engraved in the pine wood. I opened the box to see how many chocolates there were. Inside there was a total of twenty chocolates. They all were the same shape but some had flowers, or stripes, or swirls piped onto them with white chocolate.

"It's beautiful!" I gasped. "I'll take them." I said while giving him more than enough to pay for the chocolates. When I stepped into the summer air the fragrant smell of cedar was everywhere. I grabbed the box and put it under the cloak. I could smell the scent of pine. I hoped Elsa wouldn't notice. Then I walked over into her view.

"What did you get?" she queried.

"Oh nothing. Just chatted with an old friend." I replied. I then climbed onto the horse then we continued our ascent up the North mountain.


	4. Preparing for the Blow

_Ok guys just prepare yourself. Lemons will be coming soon. I will try to make it so that if there is a lemon story you won't miss anything by skipping it. Anyway this is from Elsa's point of view again and so yeah. Enjoy!_

"Elsa where are we going? Are we almost there? How much longer will we be?" I turned around to face Anna. Her complaining was never-ending. And it was actually kinda cute. Somehow she hadn't gotten on any of my nerves.

_Yeah cause you like her as more than a sister. You sicken me._

_No Elsa calm down. You're ok. You can get over this. You can do it to protect her. You _have _to. _

_You can't do it. There's no way. You'd give into your sick lust as soon as you could._

_No, Elsa, this is just love so you can deal with it. It isn't lust. Calm down. Take a deep breath._

The war going on inside my head was never ending. I was going crazy. Maybe my love for her was causing some sort of mental illness. The voice of reassurance and morality kept yelling back and forth. It was getting louder and louder. It was becoming too much. I couldn't handle it. A pressure in my chest started to build up. My breathing became shallower. It was getting hard to breath. I felt sick to my stomach. I felt so light headed. And then everything went black.

_Dead? Am I dead? Did something happen? Maybe I hit my head and I'm dying. That won't be too tragic. I won't have to risk hurting Anna. She would get over it._

My head hurt. I was slowly coming to. But it wasn't where we had been; the North Mountain. I was in the fjord, in the water. I saw Anna. Everything was so confusing. Nothing made sense.

_What? I'm losing it. I'm going crazy. What is going on?_

Why was she in the fjord? She was sinking deeper and deeper. She turned her head slowly to mine. Her eyes were filled with a pain I couldn't describe. Sorrow, hurt, embarrassment, anger.

And then somehow I knew it had to do with me. She was mad at me. Did she find out my terrible secret?

"Eeelllsssaaa." What. A voice was coming from far away. The voice sounded like it was in slow motion. My eyes fell and everything was dark again. My forehead was cool. I was groggy. Out of it. I saw an orange blob in front of me.

"Thats right. C'mon. You're ok Elsa. Open you're eyes slowly now. Are you ok?"

I was laying in the middle of a grove of trees. I didn't feel any immediate pain so the soft luscious grass must've broken my fall.

"What happened Anna?"

"I don't know. Something... Crazy! You were mumbling to yourself. I couldn't really tell what. Then you just, kinda, passed out and fell off the side of your horse. It was totally strange. I pulled off some of the saddle of your ice stallion to put on your head. I thought it would help."

"Oh." I remembered the voices. They were quite; for now.

I slowly got up, steadying myself.

"Do you think you'll be able to get on. I can help you, Elsa."

"No no, it's ok. I feel fine. I was just thinking to myself and I got overwhelmed."

"Ok just be careful. I can't lose you again. I just wouldn't be able to live without you."

Her words hit somewhere in my heart. I would have to try my absolute hardest to keep it from her. If I shut her out again. Not only would she be killed inside but so would I. It couldn't happen.

* * *

"Alright Anna. Close your eyes it's about to come into view." We were approaching the quite and hidden place I had created just for her. To be sure she didn't peek I wove my hand into the air and created a blindfold around her.

"Hey," she protested, "I wasn't going to peek. If you planned all of tho for me, I wouldn't want to ruin it." I turned around to smile at her. She couldn't see me of course. But that wasn't such a bad thing considering that I probably would have shown through. My act was cracking. And nothing had really been happening.

We finally reached to place.

"Alright, take the blindfold of." Without giving her time I wove my hand into the air again and it was gone.

"hey wh- whooooaaaaahhh. What am I looking at?"

Before her was a pulley device I had made out of ice. It had been tethered to some trees. On the edge of the cliff was a large ice platform.

"Step onto it, Anna" I lead her and we both stepped on. Although there was more than enough room for us both to have our own space, Anna was quite close to me. Her warmth radiated onto me. It felt wonderful. I trapped onto the ice rope and started pulling it and we started going up. After two of three minutes we were above the tree line. I tethered the rope to the parallel pole to keep the platform in the air. It was an interesting device I had made and it was hard to describe. Maybe it could be turned into an actual thing.

"Elsa... We are really high up. I trust your ice but theres not chance this is king to break in there?"

"Of course not. I tested it by conjuring up Marshmallow and this took his weight very well."

"Oh. Ok. Oooo look. Theres your castle. Its really beautiful. It's all pink and, just, breath-taking."

I blushed slightly at the compliment.

"So umm, Elsa. I have umm something for you. Could you make a couch or something so we could sit down?"

I smiled at her and made a soft couch making it a tad small so that we would have to sit closer together.

"So what do you have for me?"

"ok well when I went to Wandering Oaken's I found something that just screamed this is the perfect gift ever for you so I got it. I'm worried you might not like ti though, so could you just not be mad even if you total hate it or something because-"

"Anna," I laughed slightly, "whatever it is, I'll love it. It's not about what it it. It's about who its from."

"Well then ok here." She reached under the ice cloak and pulled out a small little wooden box. It was beautiful. I didn't know what to say.

"Anna. Its- it- its just. I love it!" I leaned in quickly before she could protest and pulled her into a tight embrace. Her warmth felt great. And then something sparked inside of me. And I realized that What I felt for Anna needed to be taken seriously. I had to tell her. Now. I backed out of the hug. She was beaming from ear to ear. I knew it would be had for her to hear. "Anna," I drew in a breath then prepared myself for what I was about to do. "Anna I need to tell you something important. I love you, as _more _than a sister." I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the blow.


	5. From a Spark to a Raging Fire

_So someone was asking why I didn't make them longer and its for a few reasons. My laptop can easily be shut off by my animals so I try to knock out chapters quickly. Also I have an older sister who CANNOT know about this :) Anyway I am going to try to make the longer I promise, Starting with this. prepare for an Elsanna kiss! Also don't worry no lemons; yet. Sister: What are you doing Me: Definitely _not_ writing Elsanna FanFic that's for sure ;)_

* * *

"Elsa, please tell me the truth. Are you being serious? Do you actually mean it?" The questions kept coming. But her reaction was not one that I was expecting. She didn't look hurt. Didn't look embarrassed. She didn't seem upset, uneasy, nauseated, disgusted, angry, furious, hurt. Or anything like that. She just looked shocked. Not in a bad way. More like when you think something and then you find out that it is actually true. I couldn't explain it. But I was building up thousands of ice walls around my feelings just in case. 50 foot high menacing spike walls. To keep my feelings in, and Anna out.

"Yes Anna, I mean it. And I'm telling you this because it is to strong, too intense, to keep it in anymore. I'm sorry Anna I truly am. But I _needed_ to tell you this." I actually did. It was eating me alive sucking me in dragging me down. It was like a black hole. It sucked up any light or joy in my life. The weight of the burden of having to keep it a secret was crushing me down, drowning me. "I couldn't handle it any longer."

"Elsa I hope that what you are telling me is true because there is something that I need to tell you too."

I prepared myself. I raised the walls around my emotions even higher. I made them even thicker. Stronger. I was going to prepare myself for the blow. I would be able to keep out the worst.

_why should you keep out the worst. You deserve much worse than worse. You deserve to burn the the depths of hell so terrifying and fiery that they would put Hellfire to shame._

I didn't listen to the voices I kept them out. I focused on making the walls even colder. Anna was preparing what she was going to say. She kept taking in breaths and then shaking her head. She was trying to think of exactly how she was going to say this. Then the voices picked up.

_Elsa you are going to have to be strong. She is preparing a major letdown._

_Be strong? You have nothing you need to "be strong" about. You brought this on yourself with your heinous feelings. No one else to blame._

_Elsa Calm yourself. Keep your powers in check. You can't hurt her._

_You are so __disgusting. Why are you trying to feel pity for yourself. You do not deserve it._

_Elsa! You need to stop. Stop thinking like that. Stop being like that. Get yourself in line._

The voices kept getting louder. I put my hands on my temples trying to do something but nothing was woking. Then Anna took a confident breath and started to talk, shaky at first. Her voice was so small. I almost couldn't hear her over the voices.

"Elsa. I-I-I lo-." I could tell how hard this must have been for her. I felt so bad. I wanted to cry. "Elsa, I, I love you too. As more than a sister."

The voices shut up. Evertyhing was quiet. The squirrels stopped chatting, the birds stopped singing, the crickets stopped chirping. The only sounds present were the faint roar of a waterfall, the noise getting lost and turned in the mountains and cliffs, almost impossible for someone to find. The other sound was of the wind gently blowing through the trees, making them sway a little, and permeating the air with the wonderful scent of pine.

"And I don't mean that I always want to spend time with you and be your best friend. I mean it in the I-wanna-push-you-against-the-wall-and-kiss-you passionately-every-second-of-the-day way. Elsa I was looking for the right way to tell you. I thank you for making it easier on me. But you've fallen deathly quite. Please say something."

I couldn't speak. I was disoriented. I looked into the gorgeous turquoise eyes of Anna. I leaned in closer. Her pink lips were so full . They looked so welcoming. She was leaning in now two. I tilted my head slightly. My head was running at a million miles.

_Will this be like how it is in my dreams? Will it be better? Will it be worse? Will she still like me? Will things change? What will change? What will this mean for me and Anna? How will she react? How will this affect Anna? What if it does something to her? What if this hurts her even worse?_

But all of the questions stopped. Her face was less than an inch from mine. She closed her eyes and so did I. Her lips pressed against mine. They felt great against mine. Hers were so warm. The kiss was innocent. No lust or need behind it. Just love.

That one little kiss sparked something inside of me.

Millions of butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. It was like a spark igniting a roaring inferno. Like a butterfly emerging from its cocoon. A new flower blooming. A baby doe taking its first steps. Plants stating to grow after a forest fire. Like standing in the eye of a hurricane. Like going right over the peak of a roller coaster.

It was all of these things. And it felt great. And the walls I had spent building up inside melted. And I was totally exposed to Anna. And I was ok with that.

She pulled out first leaving me wanting more. I came in for the kiss this time. I totally dominated her. Knowing the couch could be hard to maneuver on, I transformed it to a large bed then built some walls to give us privacy. Before I came in to kiss her again I delicately set the chocolates on the floor.

"Whoa, Elsa your powers are amazing."

I said thank you buy giving her a kiss, more fiercely this time. She gasped a little before accepting it.

This all felt so new. So exciting. It was an adventure. I let my hands explore her body while our lips were passionately locked. They traced around her petite breasts then moved on to her sides.

_Oh how I wish my hands could be under her dress. Giving more freedom to explore foreign places._

But I knew I couldn't. I couldn't break that barrier with Anna. Not yet anyway. But oh how I wished we could have delved deeper into my darkest fantasies.

* * *

I woke up. I wasn't sure what time it was, but I knew it was almost morning. Anna was curled against my chest. We'd had our first night together. Sadly for me we didn't go further than kissing.

Anna woke up, groggy and confused.

"Wha-what happened." Her face flushed red as certain memories came back to her. "Oh yeah."

"Listen Anna, if you don't want it to mean anything we can just forget it and I can-"

"No! Why would you think like that. Last night was the best night of my life. I was so close to the person I cared most about. And that felt wonderful"

I was still unsure about how I felt. I knew she was telling the truth when she said that she enjoyed it; she could never sneak a lie past me. But what if she couldn't handle it. What if its too much for her. But all of my doubts were shut up when Anna looked up into my eyes and then gave me a kiss.

"Hey umm we should probably be making our way back home. Hopefully we can get there before dawn. We'll say that our adventure took longer than expected and that we set up camp for the night."

"Ok but one thing. Does my hair look bad?"

I laughed at the ridiculous joke. The princess of bedhead hair was certainly Anna.

* * *

We approached the castle at about ten. Kai was standing at the doors waiting for our arrival.

"Where were you two. You had us all worried sick."

"Sorry," I lied,"we accidentally took too long and it got dark before we were planning on returning here." Kai sighed.

"Ahh well I suppose that I should inform you right away: The Crown Prince Ulfric of the Southern Isles is requesting a visit to discuss what to do about Hans so that 'our kingdoms may live in harmony and prosper' Hmppph. I don't think you should be making any agreements with _them_. Anyway, what is your decision?"

"Oh I think that is a wonderful idea. And we should welcome them with a small little party. Maybe a ball with only a few of our close mutual acquaintances?"

"Well if that is what you want to do I guess you have the kingdom of Arendelle in your best interest. I'll make the plans then. Enjoy you morning milady."

He then curtsied and walked away.

"Elsa? Are you crazy? Why on earth would you invite anyone related to that creep Hans?"

"Anna. It's for the kingdom's best interest. I know that it may be hard for you, but if we do not try to have good relations with every kingdom, ours could crumble. I know I do love to make up for lost times, but I still have a whole kingdom to run silly." I placed a very sisterly kiss on her forehead. Then I whispered in her ear "I won't be able to have supper with you. After you eat dinner please go into my room and wait for me."

I then walked off, turning around to wink at her. A small grin appeared on her face.

* * *

_Ugh. Boring. No one cares. It really doesn't matter what music is played at the ball for Ulfric. I would much rather be with Anna. Where is Anna? I wonder if __she's thinking about me? I wonder what we'll do tonight?_

My thoughts drifted into what I _wanted_ to do with her. I really tried to focus but my mind kept wandering to things. Very naughty things.

"Milady? What do you think?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Kai. Yes I love your idea."

"Well then I guess we'll have a more informal ball, so you won't need to worry about a suitor. Yet." he winked at me and I tried to force a smile.

How could I have forgotten. I _am _the queen. I have to get married and have a husband so that the kingdom of Arendelle can have a king or queen after me and Anna. What was I going to do. How would I tell others that I am not interested in a king. No that wouldn't work. How would I break it to Anna that our affair would have to come to a close. It could only be a fantasy that we occasionally enjoyed.

I had all of these thoughts and emotions inside of me. How could I have gotten so lost. I was walking to my office to go take care of trade and policies and such when I noticed one of the knights' sword had fallen. I picked up the cold piece of metal then returned in to its rightful place. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Kai?"

"Yes milady?" He asked while coming around the corner.

"Could you call the swordsman. I wan't to sharpen my fighting skills."

"Yes milady. Anyone in particular?"

"Just the best teacher of fighting we have." I smiled as he went of to go schedule my training. Maybe I had found a healthy way to relieve my stress.


	6. To Give in to Desire

_Lemons will be in the next chapter, this I know for sure. This chapter will be leading up to that. The first part will be from Elsa's pov then the second part will be Anna's pov then it will return to Elsa's:)_

* * *

I would be able to start training right away because one of the finest swordsman had been staying in Arendelle and could spare time to train me. He agreed to start training at one. It was barely noon. I could not wait that long. I was trembling with anticipation. Finally I could have something to take my mind of of Anna.

_Hopefully. Maybe all of the training will just excite you for her even more..._

The doubt in my head would not shut up. Maybe that was why I was so anxious; I just wanted to see if there'd be a difference, if anything would change. I started pacing back and forth until I decided that I should brush up on the basics of sword fighting. I walked into the library and grabbed the quilt I left in there for late night reads. Then I cuddled up with it around me and flipped through a couple of books relating to sword fighting. The first book was about swords that were most efficient. I stood up and decided that I could use my cryokinetic powers to help me out.

According to the book, arming style swords were great for fencing and sparring so I conjured one along with a suit of armor. I proceeded to practice different fighting stances and ways to swing the sword and how to hold it so you aren't as likely to drop it. After I felt like I had learned enough to not be a total failure I disintegrated my sword and armor then walked to the courtyard where we were supposed to do training. I walked past the pillars into the middle of the courtyard. A baby bird was on the cobblestone attempting to fly. After a few failed attempts the bird was airborne. It ascended into the sky in very choppy movements. A smile quickly grew on my face. It was beautiful.

That was something that I missed out on a lot as a kid. Being locked in my room, I wasn't able to go out and play and explore the world like Anna did. I sighed as I started to let my mind wander.

"Excuse me." I heard a man clear his throat behind me. I turned around startled.

"Oh- umm... Hello, I am queen Elsa."

"I am Lord Bjarne of Hadrada. I am the swordsman who will be training you today. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright first I want you to armor yourself and create a weapon." I quickly replicated what I had used in the library. "Very good. Now we are going to go over basic techniques to see where you are and what you need to be taught."

I spent the next two hours getting taught different things. It was a lot of information to take in but I stayed focused and that whole time I didn't think about Anna once. Not to mention, sparring is actually quite fun.

"Alright Elsa we are almost done here. I am very pleased with your work today. You have a knack for this. Your father would have been proud. Now before I go I want you to create a knight you can actually fight. Make sure you are slightly better than the abilities you give him."

I created a knight and within seconds he made an attack, surpassing. Luckily I wasn't caught to off guard and I quickly blocked it. I took at step back then made a blow to his side. He blocked it just in time, but I was anticipating that so I quickly pulled away then stabbed him in the chest, turning him into a pile of flurries. Then I lifted my hand and he was gone.

"Very good. But you definitely can get better. I will arrive tomorrow at the same time. Keep up the good work, Elsa"

Sweat was beading on my forehead and my face felt flushed so I decided to go take a bath.

I walked into the cool bathroom then walked over to the bath to turn it one. I added some rosemary bubble bath to it then sat on the edge of the tub while it filled up. I was no longer wearing my suit of ice ands cool tile of the bathroom felt great on my feet, sore from two hours of standing on my feet.

When the bath was done filling up, the room was steamy and hot. I stepped in and sank down so that the water was around my neck. While taking my hair out of it's braid, I thought about Anna. I wondered if she would actually wait for me tonight. If she did, what would we do. There was so much that I wanted to do, but I knew that since Anna was younger and more impulsive, I shouldn't say anything because she was young and imposable.

Once my hair was free, I completely submerged myself under the water. The hot soapy water swished around as it was displaced and my whole body was slippery from the suds. It felt like I was in a dream. It was so surreal. The natural light of the late afternoon lit the room in such a way that everything had a little glow and was light and beautiful. I dipped all the way under the water again and stayed under.

I took baths a lot and normally I thought about Anna in them. It was the only place that I felt really comfortable because no one would dare intrude on a nude girl bathing, especially one who was the queen. Not that I used my higher ranking status to receive special treatment. It just made me feel better to know that I had that room to be who I was more freely and to be able to have some privacy.

This time I stayed under water longer than normal. I use my powers to form and ice barrier around my eyes so they could be open underwater. It was absolutely beautiful. The dreamlike lighting in the room hit the surface of the water and broke into millions of pieces. The light danced and sparkled around the room. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I added some texture to the goggles I had made so that everything was like a kaleidoscope. The light was everywhere. Bouncing and breaking. I held me hand above my eyes slightly. The shadow cast in the water made the light seem like rays shining down. It was all so beautiful. I finally cam up for air, my lungs abut to burst. I gasped in air by the lungful.

"Milady? Are you all right in there?" I heard Kai call. Maybe I was breathing a little loud. I laughed at myself then replied to him.

"Yes. Sorry to scare you, I was underwater looking at how the light broke into pieces. It was all so surreal and I forgot to come up for air." I laughed at myself again.

"Ok all right then."

I then washed my hair with the most fragrant shampoo I had. I had bought it while visiting the Southern Isles before the Hans incident. The lady who sold me it said that the scent put you into a calm and happy mood. That might help Anna out if she starts to get too timid tonight. I then conditioned my hair with the a matching conditioner. After that I shaved my legs then washed my body with a lavender body scrub. I was going to be perfect for Anna. Perfectly clean and perfect smelling hair, perfect smooth skin and legs, and a nice scent to cover her in. I started to fantasize more about. I was so anxious for tonight. I just couldn't wait.

I drained the bath then got out wrapping a large fluffy towel around my wet body. Then I walked through the door leading to my chambers to get dressed. I half expected Anna to be waiting there. I knew that it was extremely unlikely since supper wouldn't be ready for another two hours. Sadly I wouldn't be dining with Anna. The first two weeks I came back after the winter in summer, people didn't expect me to be too concerned about the job, since I was recovering and reconnecting with Anna, and since I was a new queen, but I still had to run a kingdom. I couldn't take that lightly so I had been eating lunch and dinner in my office so that I could get caught up with everything. Most everyone was understanding, especially the Crown Prince of the Southern Isles. I guessed that he felt partly responsible for his actions.

I decided to wear one of my actual dresses from before my powers were accepted. I loved the cold, but some things like a hot bubble bath or a nightgown and robe wear more appealing than the cold. I finished getting dressed and brushed my hair back then braided it to the side. Then I walked to my office to go attend to royal duties.

* * *

I saw Elsa walking towards her office. "her royal duties," she always said. I hated not being able to be with her right now. It seems like theres no time for Anna anymore. I knew I was over reacting and that it had only been a couple of hours but it felt like a couple of centuries. I guess that is what happens when you really connect with someone. Elsa had told me this morning that she wanted me to wait in her room for her. Could I handle waiting until after dinner. It would take forever. I really wished I could've just been with her the whole time. Well except for her sword training whatever. I was always to worried that something would go wrong.

When dinner was ready I ran to the dining room as fast as I could. I knew that eating my dinner quickly would give me more time where I would be doing nothing, but I couldn't help it. I needed to be with her. To show her how much I loved her. I decided to at least make an attempt to eat slower, so I ate with my non-dominate hand, drank water between every bite, and even got seconds, but I still ended up eating quicker than normal. Frustrated with myself, I ran to Elsa's room. I laid down on her bed and smelled her pillow. It smelt like her. I could just fall asleep, embracing the pillow; her scent was so comforting. I got too bored trying to fall asleep though, so I decided to look for something else to do. I straightened up her room, went through her stuff, and brushed then re braided my hair. I gave up on trying to find something to do.

The great thing about spring time was that the sun didn't go down until later, so Elsa's whole room was filled with natural light. It cast a shadow on the wall where a brick stuck out a bit. I got up to go push it in and when I did, I heard a kind of latch sound, like something was being unlocked, from behind the wall.

Curious, I pushed on it gently. The wall was separated so that a door sized length of it pushed in. It revealed a cobblestone path going down in a spiral. I cautiously walked down. The stairs led to a large room. It was furnished similarly to Elsa's room except that it had a closet. I push down on handle and opened it. A cold blast of air hit me in the face. The closet was freezing. Inside were some boxes of ice sculptures. They were absolutely gorgeous. One box had a label that said Anna. Not wanting to be intrusive I backed out and closed the closet. I had had an exhausting day so I flopped down on the bed in the secret room and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I felt that I had completed enough work for the day, I left my office, all thoughts on Anna.

_Did she wait for me? Is she ok? Is she mad at me at all? What is she wearing? What will we do? Will we both be alright if tonight goes wrong?_

I calmed myself down then entered my room. It felt strange. It didn't feel like my room. Things were a bit more organized than they normally were except for my bed which had some wrinkles as if someone was laying there. Then I noticed that the hidden door had been opened. I guess that the brick to open it was a bit too obvious. Who was down there. I slowly made my way down the steps, careful not to make a noise.

I started to hear snores when I realized who it was.

"Anna! What are you doing down here?" She started to stir then sat up quickly.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I noticed one of the bricks was loose while waiting for you. I went to go push it in and then the wall opened."

"Oh. Did you go through anything?"

"What? No I went to see what was in your closet but I didn't go through it. What is this place?"

"Well I guess you deserve an explanation. Right now we are under the castle. In the closet there is a trapdoor. It leads to a kitchen, living room, bathroom and more. When I was younger, after I had accidentally struck you, the trolls warned that my power brought great danger. I was really worried and one day I accidentally blasted the wall with an ice ball. It was strong enough to leave an hole in the wall. When mama and papa found out they built a brick wall over it. That's why only one of my walls is brick. I was so terrified of hurting someone or you again so I had this idea. It was really hard and required some magic, but eventually in three years I was able to create this secret lair type thing.

"It was where I went every night. It made me feel safe to know that I had a place to escape if something bad happened and I was in trouble. The door can be locked but only from the inside to keep people out. Before the coronation I used to try to use some of my magic to keep it from growing too strong but I guess that didn't work. I didn't really like to use magic down here or anywhere because I believed that my powers were dangerous no matter what. But back to the coronation. Well I decided that if I concentrated my powers into something it would use more than to just let it go everywhere. I started to make the figurines you saw in the closet. I made a lot for you when I first realized my love for you. And that is pretty much the story. Ok well actually theres something else but you'll find out soon enough."

"Elsa. I don't know what to say. I mean this is amazing. So you just like used your powers to mine this all out. I just. And it must've all been so terrible."

"Anna, its ok. Now that I have you, none of it matters."

"Ok. And yes I would like a tour." I then took her throughout the place. We had to go through a small crawl space to get to the rest that I had put just in case someone found this, they wouldn't find the rest. The first room after the crawl space was the kitchen. It had a tank of water I melted after creating ice, and many non perishable food items. Enough to last a month at least. The next room was the entertainment room. It had a spot where I could freely use my cryokinetic powers, and couch, and a chess board. The last room was a bedroom which had a bed, a dresser, and a vanity. The only thing not down here was a shower, but there water stored in the tank could be used with a sponge to clean off.

"Elsa, this place is amazing. And you're amazing."

"Anna, I have something for us. I brought the box of chocolates down here. Lets eat them."

"Best. Idea. Ever" she joked.

We each ate a chocolate then decided to melt the rest for fondue.

"Anna, these chocolates are amazing, let me say thank you." I grabbed the melted chocolate and guided Anna into the bedroom. Then I laid her down on the bed and set the chocolate on the bedside table. I would need it later. Then I leaned over Anna and kissed her very passionately. And then I kissed her again. And again. It felt so great. All that mattered was me and her. I then let my hands explore over her body. They traced her petite frame then went up to her breasts. I gave them a light scream and she moaned. That moan fueled me up. I felt warm down there and nothing had ever felt so good. Anna started to lift her dress over her legs.

I pulled out of the kiss and looked at her.

"Anna, are you sure about this."

I stared into her turquoise eyes. Her mouth curled into a grin. She bit her lip then said quietly but distinctly,

"Yes."


	7. A First Date

_Guys, it's the moment you all have been waiting for. Well some of you. The first actual lemon with Elsanna. I'm excited to write it. Anyway the first section will be lemons, if you don't want to read it, and the rest will be clean. I hope you guys enjoy. Sorry for being gone and for leaving you with that ending. please enjoy:)_

* * *

_Yes..._

The word echoed through my head. Had I heard her correctly. Yes. Meaning go ahead. Do it. You are allowed to proceed. I want you to do this. All of these meanings of one word. I hung onto it and stared into her eyes. They were screaming yes. They thirsted for her incestuous desire to be quenched. I knew this was wrong. Sisters aren't supposed to love each other like that. But the feeling was mutual. And I would never willingly choose something that would hurt Anna and be considered a sin.

"Elsa... Are you ok? I said yes. I'm ready. I want you."

her simple reassurance was enough. The doubt was gone and I leaned in and gave her a long passionate hot kiss. I pulled out then proceeded to take her dress off, using a bit of force. It slipped over her head and she was exposed. Well not fully. I reached down and slid her panties off then unhooked her bra and pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor. She looked absolutely delicious. Her cheeks flushed a little. I blew lightly on her chest making her nipples perk in delight.

"Perfect." I smirked as I leaned down and started sucking her boobs. I started by gently moving my tongue over the very hard nub, then cupped it with my hands and fit my whole mouth over it. She started taking in quicker breaths and moaned. It was pure ecstasy and I was receiving nothing, yet. I lifted my head then moved so that I was kneeling with her in between my legs. I rubbed my hands over her chest. I watched her gasp with every tug and pull. It was absolutely intoxicating.

"El-Elsa. D-do you think you could... Umm... Go down lower. It's so hot down there, I need it so bad.

I smiled down at her. She was so desperate to be touched. It was slightly arousing. I grabbed the pot of chocolate fondue and used the ladle to drizzle it all over her body. I made circles around her breast, putting a dot on the center of her nipple. Then I made little swirls down her abdomen leading strait to her core. Lastly made covered her entire pussy in sweet chocolate. I couldn't wait to eat it. And her. I waited for the chocolate to harden so I could melt it with my tongue to pleasure Anna even more.

"Elsa, I just want you to at it off. It's getting colder. I really want you to just eat me clean, please"

"Alright." I started by licking the circles around her boobs off. The chocolate was delicious. It made my mouth water and made the chocolate melt even easier. The way she moved from every suck and lick of my mouth. Then I started eating the chocolate drop off, kissing the now clean nipple. Then I moved onto the next one.

"Elsa? Not to be impatient, but could you please work faster." she smiled at me slightly, then closed her eyes and let her head sink back down into the pillow as I started licked the chocolate off of her stomach. When that was done, I immediately started to eat the chocolate off of her core, eager to pleasure her. I started by licking it like a popsicle to melt it. Then I licked it all off in five or six long licks, leaving her bare and exposed. I kept licking to ensure that I had gotten it all so that the next day she wouldn't still be sticky in the morning. Her clit was so hard and she was so wet. I pulled back because my mouth was getting sore from sucking all of the chocolate.

I drew my hands in from her thigh then slowly rubbed the flaps of her core. She moaned louder and longer this time.

"Like that Elsa. Yes oooo keep going. Mmmmm it feels so amazing keep going."

I smiled as she squirmed below me, begging me to rub harder. I put my pointer finger and rub it in small circles. She gasped and moaned. I kept rubbing getting faster and faster. I stopped for a second then took two of my fingers and put them in.

"ahh owww. Elsa this hurts." I looked down and noticed some slight blood, as it was our first time.

"It's ok it will feel better as I keep going"

I pushed back and forth, inserting my two fingers deeper and deeper until I could not push my fingers further. I increased my speed, getting faster and faster, then using my other hand, started to rub her clit. I worked slowly getting faster and faster, causing Anna to moan louder untill she was shrieking my name.

" Elsa! Harder, keep going. Yes, harder, harder! Faster, Elsa yes yeesss ahhhh keep going!" Hearing her beg and moan and scream could have been enough to give me an orgSm, it was so delicious. As she got closer and closer to climaxing, she buckled her hips and drew them up, causing more stimulation. It was too much too handle any longer and with one final push, she came all over my hand. I smiled and kept rubbing her core until she finally recovered.

"Elsa, that was amazing, but I was kind of loud. Do you think anyone heard?"

"no, it's soundproof down here. Which is good because you're screams were almost defeaning, and arousing. Can it please be my turn? I am so hard and wet and warm. I need you now."

"of course. I would do anything for my sister." she grinned at me,

I cringed slightly at the word _sister. _I forgot about it though then made my dress and undergarments disappear. Anna flipped my over so that she was leaning over me. She then started to kiss me very passionately and then started playing with my breasts. It felt so great and my nipples started to harden.

"Lower, please. I need to feel something. I'm soaked down there."

"of course. I'll always be willing to please." She smirked at me then suddenly put her mouth onto my core. She started to lick my clit, making it instantly harder. She kept licking it, moving her tongue in circles, going faster and faster. I moaned and gasped, every lick making me want more. She then inserted her fingers into me while licking. Like Anna, I felt a sharp pain, as she "popped my cherry" so to speak. But after a few more strokes, I felt nothing but pleasure. Every flick of her tongue and every push of her fingers pushed me closer and closer to climaxing. It felt so great and I was so aroused and Anna was licking so hard that I finally cummed, squirting all over Anna and her hand. I was slightly embarrassed but didn't notice it long enough because of the amazing orgasm I was experiencing. She lifted her head up then leaned over me and gave me a simple peck on the cheek, before collapsing and falling asleep in my arms. I stroked her hair for a few minutes before falling asleep myself.

* * *

I woke up.

_How late is it?_

I looked over to the pot of chocolate. Although it was hard, there was still heat radiating off of the pot so I knew it hadn't been more than few hours. I threw the blanket off of me and Anna then swung my legs off of the bed. I walked over to the other side of the bed. Anna was so cute when she slept. If you could get over the fact that her hair was a complete disaster. She looked like a baby kitten. So young and sweet and innocent.

_"Not so innocent now is she? Look what you took from her. What you _let _her take from you. You are so disgusting you scum. You've gone to far to turn back. You changed her. What will she say when she realizes what you both did? _

My inner conscious was speaking up again. It was true too. I broke down the barrier and I could never take it back. We were more than just sisters now.

A series of knocks on my door that interrupted my singing. "Milady? Are you awake? Breakfast will be served shortly."

"Oh yes. Thank you one second please, Kai."

"Umm, if I could, may I enter to discuss some more plans for the arrival of Ulfric. He will be here within the next three days. We must be ready. Just a few more minor adjustments though."

"Ahh yes you may enter. So what do we need to discuss?"

"Not much some minor details. I just didn't wan't to yell and wake Anna. Is that her next to you?"

"Yes she slept with me last night, a umm, nightmare. Just a bad dream but I let her spend the night anyway."

"I see. Anyway, how long should we plan on him staying in the castle? I was thinking he shouldn't stay for more than a week."

"Yes a week is fine. I think that every day the castle should entertain him with something new. The first night, he will be giving a small tour, as already planned, then the second night will be the informal ball correct?"

"Yes. So what were you thinking about the other five days?"

"Well we could show him all of our castle, not just the part that everyone else can see, and then we could have a day where we show him all of Arendelle's finest cuisines. We could tell him that the last three nights can be his to plan if he wants to still do anything."

"Alright well I suppose I should go arrange for that then. See you in a little bit milady."

Somehow Anna had managed to sleep through all of that but my sigh of relief for keeping last night a secret had woken her up.

"wh- whash going on?" Anna asked while yawning.

"Just discussing some last minute plan's for the arrival of Crown Prince Ulfric. He will be here soon. In three days. We will need to be prepared for him to come so night may be the only time I can really see you, since I eat in my office."

"oh." she said softly, "you know I don't see why we need to have peace with this jerk. Maybe he's just another Hans. We almost didn't get out alive, Both of us. Ulfric is at least twice his size and probably much smarter."

"Anna, it will be ok. If worst comes to worst, we can hide Arendelle and its people in my secret lair. There were some extra rooms as you saw. It the size of the castle just underground and one story. Plus I can always add to it. Which reminds me. You will need to learn to be quieter," I smiled at her, "because I don't think it is very convenient or fun to have to go down there each time we want to make love. It can be used occasionally for more romantic or rough love making."

Anna blushed a little.

"Well I don't mind having to go down there, Elsa."

"Well the other thing is that it brings back not so pleasant memories. And the bed of ice isn't really that comfortable."

"Oh, it's ok I understand." she smiled back at me. "So umm what am I wearing?"

"Oh I made us each a dress just incase someone came and saw something that they shouldn't have."

"Ok, well umm how do you get this off?"

"You should probably wait until you get into your room. Let me change real quick then we'll go into your room so you can change."

* * *

That night me and Anna saw each other again. Since I was overwhelmed with plans I told her to wait in the main court outside the castle. When I was finally done, the sun was just about to start setting and the air was warm and smelt of wildflowers. I saw Anna there talking to a young boy, probably telling him some silly fairytale. I smiled and decided to wait and not interrupt them. When she was finally done, the boy walked away smiling then ran over to his mom.

"what were you talking to him about, Anna?"

"Oh just telling him that he shouldn't be afraid of your powers. Then I told him a story about how awesome they were and he's ok now. I guess some people are still getting used to them."

"Oh well lets go to the castle garden, where we can be alone."

We left the court and went through a gate. We were linking our arms in a very sisterly way. On the gate was a sign that very clearly stated no one besides the Castle royalty and staff were permitted beyond the gate. So far everyone respected that. After the gate was a long cobble stone path that led beyond the court in the back of the castle and into the grove of olive trees right behind it. The garden was placed in there so that it was mostly hidden from others and was still in the castle territory. As soon as we walked under the trellis that led into the garden we were hit with the sweet smell of flowers.

The garden was still filled with the buzz of the peaces and the chirps of the birds. We were in the center of the small grove of olive trees so the now setting sun still cast it's now orange light into the garden. It made all of the flowers prettier.

"Wait here, Anna. I'm going to get something from the shed."

"Ok. I'm gonna go sit in the center of the flowers."

"Ok I'll be quick. Don't miss me too much." I gave her a quick kiss then walked away. I was going to get one of the quilts that we store in the shed just because it was warmer than my ice quilts. And they were very thick and fuzzy which seemed perfect and romantic. When I made it to the shed, I pulled open the heavy wooden door and a cloud of dust woodshed out. I let it air out for a second then walked into the shed. The sun was setting fast but was still bright enough for me to see. I grabbed a box of matches, four scented candles, two wine glasses and a bottle of wine, and the quilt and then made a wagon to pull them in because of the size of the quilt.

When I got back to the garden I noticed Anna crouching down picking the petals of of one of the roses. I was so caught up in her that I didn't realize that I was stepping of of the path around the the garden and onto the grass on the inside, so I tripped and fell.

"Oh my goodness! Elsa? Are you ok"

I heard her get up and run over to me.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just fell onto my knees. Nothing serious."

"Geez what happened?"

"I got all caught up in you picking the petals off of the roses." Anna gave me a weird look and then we both broke into laughter. Then I put one arm around her waist and the other so that it cupped the back of her head and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. When we finally pulled from the kiss, I grabbed the handle of the wagon and we walked to the center of the circle of flowers.

"What's all in there, Elsa?"

"Oh just some stuff that we'll be needing for tonight." I winked at her then stopped when we got to the center.

First I laid out the large quilt on the grass then used the four candles to keep it in place. Luckily they were weighted down in the bottom and had a unique shape so that they could be used on uneven surfaces. Then I lithe candles and poured both of us a glass of wine.

"So is this our date?" Anna asked as she slipped off her shoes then sat in the center of the quilt. I did the same.

"I suppose it is." I sighed, a happy sigh, "so this is what a first date feels like." We both leaned back and took a sip of our wine in sync.


	8. A Glass of Wine

_So this one will have a romantic scene and I guess what you could consider lemons, but not super descriptive something like "and that night we made love" It will just say that they did it but not like an actual lemon. So I was wondering; would you guys be interested in a modern day Elsanna __fan fiction? It could either be that they are strangers who fall in love or it could be modern day incest. Just leave a comment saying wether or not you want a modern day Elsanna fanfic and if you would prefer if they were strangers or sisters. So yeah. Enjoy:)_

* * *

Anna coughed a little on her sip of wine.

"Ugh, a little better the second time." She said after taking another sip, smaller this time.

"Yeah the taste kinda has to grow on you. But it really takes the edge off of things." I took a large swallow and Anna watched in disbelief as to how I could take such big sips of it. "Like I said Anna, it grows on you." I smiled at her. " so what were we talking about before you choked on your wine?"

"Umm I think we were talking about how this is our first date."

"Oh yes. So, did you have any expectations? Was this as good as you were hoping?"

"It's even better. Because I'm with the person I care most about. My sister."

_Ugh. That word again. Oh well Elsa just shake it off. Don't think about it._

I didn't let my smile drop and instead changed the topic.

"So Anna, I've got to ask. What happened between you and Kristoff? When I got rid of winter, it was obvious how you felt about him. What ever happened?" She sighed.

"It's a long story. Well its not that long but it's not something I try to think about," she took a big swallow of her wine then continued, "Well, when I first realized that I loved you, I also knew that I loved Kristoff. But not in the way that I love you. I can't quite explain it but I knew that I would be happier with you. At first I held onto the relationship because I thought that you definitely did not feel the same way. But it wasn't what my heart wanted and I wasn't happy. I mean I did love him, but knowing that there was a part of me that loved you more, I wouldn't be happy. Even if you didn't feel the same way. I still couldn't hold onto him anymore. And so one day I had to end it."

_(This is when Anna broke up with Kristoff)_

_"Hey why did you take me up here?" Kristoff was asking many questions._

_But it was a good question. Anna was very adventurous but they were going into the middle of the deep dark and very humid woods. They had passed the trolls inhabitance on the way because of how far they were going. He was starting to be a bit confused._

_"I took you up here because I need to tell you something. I just went this way so I had time to recollect my thoughts. But, I know what I am going to say now." Anna took in a deep breath. "Kristoff. I need to tell you something because it is killing me. I want something else. Someone else. And I am pretty sure that they don't like me back but I can't let it go. With or without you I will be unhappy. I know this sucks and I hate to hurt you but this is something that I had to do. I couldn't keep living a lie. If you never want to speak to me again, I understand." Anna took a step back and looked him in the eyes._

_There was so much. Hurt, confusion, pain, grief. Anna knew she had hurt him._

_"Kristoff I know this hurts but if you had found out later, if __something happened between me and the person and then I told you, you would be hurt anymore."_

_"Anna. I am hurt. Extremely. But if you have someone special, whoever he is, you deserve to be happy with him." Anna looked away at the ground. "Wait. _Is _it a guy." Anna stayed completely still. She focused on a pebble on the ground. It was very round and smooth and gray. It shined a little. "You're into a girl? So you're a lesbian. Who?! Who is she?!"_

_"I'm sorry Kristoff. I know this hurts even more. But it's the truth."_

_"I was ok with the fact that you were into someone else and that you don't love me. But you're choosing to love someone else and to be this way."_

_"I would never choose to love someone who I didn't love. You think I like feeling this way about a girl. I can't help what I feel." Anna was starting to tear up. She turned around and ran away, never looking back..._

"So yeah. That's what happened with Kristoff."

"Oh Anna. I'm so sorry. I can't believe what he said to you. No wonder her tries to be anywhere but the castle."

"I talked with him again. Not a lot. He told me that he was sorry. He just had never felt that way before. It was just the initial shock talking. I forgave him. And also. Even though I didn't choose to have feelings for you, I wouldn't take it back. I love you Elsa. A lot."

I stared into Anna's eyes. They were beautiful.

"I love you too." Leaned closer to her and tilted her chin up with my hand. Then I slowly kissed her. The same surge of electricity that I felt the first time we kissed came back to me. I pulled out first. The taste of alcohol was very present on her lips.

"Elsa. I have a question. I have just been thinking about this a lot lately. Not sure why. But how come whenever we kiss, you're the first one to pull away." I laughed and smiled at her. I took another sip of my wine, emptying the glass. I looked over and noticed that Anna had finished hers and another while telling her story.

"Ok. Interesting question. I do it because it leaves me wanting more. On the rare occasions where you pull away first, it always leaves me wanting more. I hoped that in some way it would make you want me more." Ann put the cork back on the wine then pushed everything of the quilt. Then she leaned right over me and pinned my down by my arms. Then she kissed me. Very passionately. We started to make out when I noticed she had put her tongue in my mouth. We had never kissed like that before. Immediately responding I pushed mine against hers. Our tongues were dancing against each other. I wasn't sure if she was kissing me like that because she was drunk.

She started to pull her dress of and then struggled with mine. I didn't think she understood that she couldn't easily take my dress off if I was laying on top of it. I waved my hand in the air and it disappeared. She started to very aggressively suck my breasts. A simple moan escaped my lips. I knew that Anna was not herself but that wasn't a bad thing. My nipples perked up as she played with them sucking one and massaging the other one.

That night, it the center of the garden, with only the faint light of the candles, we made very passionate, and very loud, and very very aggressive love.

* * *

Once I had finished returning the favor for Anna, me and her were both hot and sweaty and both breathing very heavily. After three hours of love making, the alcohol in her system had left, and she was no longer tipsy.

"Hey Elsa when does it start to get dark?"

"I would say around six. Why?"

"I was just thinking that it would be fun to spend the night out here."

"Well it couldn't be later than nine so if you want we could go inform Kai that we are having an adventure in the garden tonight and that no one should disturb us."

"Don't you think that would sound a bit weird."

"I'll find some way to make it sound better."

"Umm, Elsa, you were pretty rough. It's not a bad thing at all, in fact it felt absolutely amazing, but I don't think I can get up and walk just yet"

"Oh ok. I'll go by myself. Don't go anywhere."

When I got inside the castle, wearing a nightgown I remembered to create in the nick of time, I saw Kai dusting the pictures.

"Hello malady. It's a bit late."

"Yes, but at least I came before mid morning. I came to inform you that me and Anna will be having a sleepover in the garden and are not to be disturbed from our fun for any circumstances. Did I sound like Anna?" I joked.

"Yes, you capture her childlikeness very well," he laughed, "so you two will be sleeping in the garden in the olive groves?"

"Yes. Anna is really excited to do this so please don't disturb. I want to give her my full attention. The crown prince will be arriving tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes, and I will make sure no one disturbs you two from your fun." He smiled. I turned around then went back to the garden.

"ugh, Elsa you took too long. I was so bored!" Anna fake complained. She was laying naked on her back, with her legs spread open. "So no one will be disturbing us, right?"

"yep. And just so you know, it hurts just as much for me to walk. Just kidding, you silly." I made my dress disappear then plopped down next to her and grabbed the bottle of wine and filled my glass. Then I filled Anna's and handed it to her.

We spent the rest of the night discussing various things. Anna was very thirsty that night and within thirty minutes we had finished the whole bottle. After that I got the two bottle left in the shed and we each got a bottle to ourselves. She finished all of that one too before we finally went to bed.


	9. Bad News into Something Beautiful

_The first section will be the only one from Elsa's point of view then the rest will be all from Anna's Anyway so __remember how I asked about wether or not you wanted a modern day Elsanna, and if you wanted them to be strangers or sisters. So umm yeah, leave a comment in the reviews so I can make you guys happy. I am on summer vacation now so I will be able to write a lot more chapters. Also, if you guys want to, please leave a suggestions. I already have my plot but suggestions would help:) Enjoy!_

* * *

I woke up, not feeling any of the effects of the alcohol. I'm not sure why, but I have never felt hangovers before. Maybe its because I slowly built an immunity over the years without Anna. I was slightly cold, although it didn't bother me, so I folded the quilt so that it covered most of us, making a sort of like a sleeping bag that was unzipped. I glanced over at Anna, who was starting to stir. She sat up and then got on her feet.

"Anna? What are you doing?" She turned around, startled, as if she wasn't expecting me to be there.

"Huh? O-oh, I jush was gettin up. I not really sh-sure why. My tummy kinda hurts." She then burned and leaned over into the bush and spewed two and a half bottles of wine, staining the white roses and the grass beneath her. "Phew, I fill mush better." She then resumed her spot on the quilt and sat down. She seemed like she was a bit more sober. She looked a little sick, but I assumed it was just from massive intoxication. "Actually Elsa, my head is really hot, I don't feel totally better." I put my hand to her forehead. It felt extremely hot, like she was coming down with a fever. I made a small ice pack then laid her down. After putting some clothes on us both, I left Anna to go inform someone. I figured it was better to let her stay and sleep rather than make her stand up and possibly make her feel worse.

"Kai?" I called as soon as I entered the castle. "Kai?! Where are you? Please come here, this is urgent."

"Yes milady, one second." I heard his voice, then saw him come around the corner. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure. She threw up this morning and her head is burning up. Could you call the castle physician. I think she is coming down with something."

"Oh! Yes, my goodness, why didn't you tell me. You should bring her back here while I get the nurse so that she can be seen sooner."

When I got back to Anna, the ice pack had melted from the heat of her forehead. I quickly fixed my hair then changed from a nightgown into a silky long blue dress, then the same with Anna, so that anyone who wasn't castle staff wouldn't be alarmed. Finally, we made it to her chambers inside the castle. I cooled her bed slightly then set her down. Then I wove my hand into the air and got rid of her dress and covered her in a snow blanket to keep her cool. Then I placed an icepack around her forehead. Through all of that, Anna was still sleeping. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in." I said plainly. I was too concerned with Anna to worry about who it was.

"Hello milady," a short and stalky woman entered the room and curtsied, " I am Novalie. I was called by Kai to check up on Anna."

"Ah yes. Please hurry." I walked over to the window and stared out into the early hours of Arendelle. My mind was running at a million miles.

_Will she be ok? Is this my fault? Is this some sort of cruel punishment for our love for each other? It can't be the flu, it's the middle of summer, so what is it? What if there's no cure? What if she's in a coma? What if she can never speak again? Her head is so hot, there has to be some sort of brain damage. What if this changes the way she feels about me? How will she ever forgive me? What if she never speaks to me? What is _she's _the one shutting out _me_? What if she got me sick and we both died? What would happen to Arendelle? What would be the future of the people? What will happen if she's still sick in two days when Ulfric arrives?_

A soft tap on the shoulder interrupted my thoughts.

"Milady, I must inform you, I cannot tell what Anna's illness is. I have a few theories but none of them can be concluded based on her symptoms. I will return tomorrow and check on her again. Please try not to fret too much. The situation isn't critical and her condition is stable. "

"O-oh-ok. Thank you so much. Please close the door when you leave, Novalie."

She sensed my fear and gave me a hug then pulled away. "I promise you, Queen Elsa, she _will_ be fine. Be positive, the better energy will help Anna feel better."

Anna continued to sleep through the morning until around lunch time when she finally came to.

"Elsa, why am I in my room? What's wrong, have you been crying?" I bolted up from my chair and ran to her side then gave her a huge hug.

"Anna, this morning you were very ill, we had a doctor come check on you and she's not sure what's wrong with you. How do you feel?"

"Honestly, I feel fine. I'm really tired, my feet hurt and I feel a bit nauseas but that's really it. Could you ask someone to bring me water. I'm parched, I feel so dehydrated."

"Of course." I ran to the door to fetch her some water and found Kai and Gerda waiting outside. "Anna's woke up, she seems fine but she needs water. And do you mind waiting outside so I can talk to her."

"Of course, milady, Kai hurry with the water and bring her a pitcher too so she doesn't dehydrate." I walked back into the room.

"Water's on the way Anna." I closed the door behind me, "but can I please ask you something? Why did you suddenly feel so much better all of the sudden?"

"I don't know. But this morning, I just woke up and felt so nauseas. I don't know but I still don't feel great and I threw up all of the alcohol so it can't be a hangover."

Kai knocked on the door and delivered the water to Anna. She immediately gulped it down then filled up another glass of water and sipped it. Then she went to her restroom to pee. "Hmm, I don't think my feet just hurt, they're also kinda swollen. I don't know this is really weird but I feel better. I am still tired, I really want a nap, with you." She winked at me before slipping under the covers. I quickly followed and laid in bed next to her. Her warmth radiated onto me. She rolled over to face me and gave me a long plain kiss before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

I was rolling, tumbling. I felt as though I was floating, my head in the clouds, but my feet were still tied to the found, keeping me from completely floating away. Images started floating through my head. I saw Pabbie and Bulda, carrying some sort of thing away. I could tell that at the time the two stone trolls were completely unfamiliar to me. I tried to think even further but whatever further memories I had were blocked. The same memory kept repeating, after a few times I could tell that they were dragging away a person. My body. I could tell it had been abused. My eyes were open and I didn't look like I had been abused enough to die, but I was still pretty banged up. Then the memory stopped again. It kept on repeating, as if my subconscious was trying to open up my memories, but there was nothing there. It kept repeating until the dream became truly terrifying. I woke up and quickly sat up.

My heart was pounding so hard that I thought it was going to fly out of my chest. There was a thin layer of sweat covering my forehead and chest. I could tell it was morning because of the shadows of the sun. Elsa was no where to be found. I stepped out of the bed and my feet hurt so bad. I sat back down and examined my feet. They were still swollen from the previous night.

_Why are my feet like this? This is really strange. Oh no. I think I'm gonna hurl._

I sprinted for the toilet just in time from my body to pour out all of the water I had drank before I went to bed yesterday. My throat burnt so bad.

_Ugh, why am I feeling so sick again. Well, at least I'm not feeling as tired._

I walked out of my room, my feet throbbing with every step. I walked over to Elsa's chambers and walked in without knocking.

_I've knocked too many times and not been let in to have to knock now._

Elsa was sitting in her chair reading a book. She sat up straight and shut the book putting it back into the book shelf parallel to her chair.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with a bit of anxiety in her voice.

"Ehh. My feet are still swollen and now my back hurts a little too. I threw up again this morning but I feel better than yesterday, not as tired. But I had a nightmare last night and I don't really wan't to talk about it, but we need to go see the trolls. They were a big part of my dream. I think they know what's wrong with me."

"Wait, how do you know about the trolls?"

"Kristoff took me there when you accidentally, well you know. Wait how did _you _know about the trolls?"

"I really think we should just save that for later. Your health is more important."

"What? Really you can't tell me? Seriously I think that my condition isn't even existent. Probably food poisoning."

"Well fine, but I just didn't want to talk about it. When we were younger we were playing and I was using my powers and I started to make a sort of stair thing for you to jump across but you went too fast and I slipped and accidentally struck you in the head. Papa knew where to take you; the trolls. They erased your memories of my powers to help you recover from it. I just don't really want to talk about things like that since I did it twice, both by accident."

I just stood there, not really knowing what to say, kind of wanting to stay in a pissy mood. "Well waterer, lets go."

* * *

We approached the home of the trolls on horses that Elsa had made. The smell of the wet forest entered my nose and I should smell that somewhere close, someone was building a fire. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"Really? Ugh, whatever never mind." I said slightly grumpily.

We dismounted the horses then walked to the center of the boulders. They started to roll over to us, tumbling around and making the ground rumble. Pabbie walked over to us and sighed.

"You have figured out the truth?"

"What," I say confused, "no I came because I did not know what the truth was. Last night I had a dream well more of a nightmare, but that's not really important, but it was just the exact same thing repeating of you and Bulda carrying a person from my body on the ground. I wasn't dead but I was hurt. I could tell it was before Kristoff brought me to you guys, but I'm not sure how I know that it actually happened. I don't know, something crazy I guess." I sniffed the air again, this time I could smell meat being cooked, and the smell made me feel very nauseas. "Ok, seriously, does no one else smell the campfire or meat being cooked, it's kind of gross."

"Anna, what are you talking about?" Elsa asked me, a bit more concerned.

"Ugh never mind. Hey, do you think you could make me a chair, my feet and back are killing me." Elsa quickly made a chair of ice for me. "So Pabbie, why am I feeling so sick and what happened to me?" He drew in a deep breath then started telling the story.

"It was a three months, two weeks, and three days ago to be exact. You were walking through a forest, talking to yourself about how excited you were for your sisters coronation that was coming up in three months. You didn't care that it was still three months away. You had such a beautiful light in your eyes, it made me so happy. Me and Bulda had been walking through the forest not for any particular reason. You did not notice us and our paths crossed with both of us going in separate directions. After about five minutes we heard a very faint scream. Your scream. Rolled into balls and rolled in your direction. We went as fast as we could but it took too long and when we got back some disgusting scum hard just finished," he paused for a moment with so much pain in his own eyes from retelling the event, "raping you. I quickly ran after the man and asked Bulda to take care of you. Kristoff happened to be walking by and he knocked the man over the head leaving him unconscious. Then I had him bring the man to the nearest prison. Kristoff never saw you or the pain in your eyes but when he returned, I wiped his memory to be sure. I walked over to Bulda. You were ok but we both carried you away from the scene to a more secluded location. When I looked in your eyes, the pain and absolute terror that fell from the tears in your eyes, it was terrible. I erased your memory. The man who did this remains in jail, imprisoned for life. Everyday after the incident I feared you would return, maybe knowing what had happened or worse, that what I feared would happen _did."_

I looked over at Elsa. Her eyes were filled with tears. She had fallen to her knees and her cheeks were stained with tears. My own eyes became slightly blurry but because I had no recollection of it, it was more of a shock than anything. Elsa looked up at Pabbie. "What do you mean what you feared would happen?" she asked.

"Elsa think about it. Your sister has been having nausea in the mornings. Her feet are swollen. Her back hurts. She has become more moody, more irritable. She can smell things that no one else can smell. The smell of meat makes her feel sick. And I would guess that her appetite for sex has increased." Elsa blushed for a second at the last one, which thankfully the trolls didn't catch onto. Obviously, though, she hadn't put together what everything meant. But the realization dawned on me.

"I- I'," I couldn't get the words out, "I 'm p-pregnant?" I asked with a very squeaky and shy voice, hoping that I was wrong. Even though I had said the word, it still hadn't really clicked in my head yet that there was life in my stomach." He nodded his head then walked over to me and placed his hand on my stomach.

"I would say, Anna, that you are and a half month's along. The baby, should you choose to keep it rather than abort, will be due mid January next year."

I grabbed my stomach and looked down.

_My breasts have grown a little but it still doesn't seem like reality._

But I did notice that I was starting to show. There was a faint but noticeable bump. Not the shape of a belly of fat, but the shape of a belly that holds a growing child. It took a while, but when it did, it hit me hard that I was in fact, going to be a mother in six and a half months. Elsa had stopped crying and instead had a small smile on her face.

"You're having a baby. I know the circumstances of it are unfortunate but still." She gave me a huge hug, "Anna, I will always be here for you through this and after."

Although the circumstances _did_ suck, it was still an exciting experience. No matter how disgusting the reality of it was, I was going to remain positive no matter what, I wasn't going to let the fact that I was going to give birth out of wedlock through rape get me down. I was turning bad news into something beautiful. I returned the hug to Elsa.

_(Ok I know this kinda had a bumpy feel to it, but the next chapters will be better. I'm sorry, it's all due to plot development=)_


	10. It's Ok to Fall Apart

_This will be a shorter chapter because of the deeper emotions in it so yeah. Thank you to everyone who posted reviews. I will try to remember to proofread it :) but I just get so excited to post a new chapter. Also I would like to mention that I feel like Anna would leave the castle before the coronation just because of boredom and curiosity:) So umm yeah it will still be from Anna's perspective (and the first part will have some lemons) since its __most_y _about her now, so enjoy._

It had been two weeks since the news was revealed to me and Elsa that I was pregnant. Because of it, Elsa had payed for Ulfric to stay at a local inn until we could reschedule it. I had her tell everyone for me since it was an awkward thing for me to want to talk about considering the circumstances. Kai and Gerda were a bit stunned at the news but were very supportive. The only thing I didn't like about everyone knowing was that they all treated me differently. Like I was some sort of fragile baby bird that had jumped out of a nest but couldn't fly and got injured. I was a strong independent girl. I was willing to go marching for Elsa in the freezing weather. That's pretty ballsy if you ask me.

My symptoms of being pregnant had been lessened because Pabbie see some magic as well as some different herbal remedies that Novalie had given me. As soon as I woke up I was to drink a cup of peppermint and ginger tea so rather than running to the toilet and upchucking, my stomach felt only slightly upset. My feet were still swollen but I had Elsa give me a foot massage whenever they started to get really uncomfortable which she was more than willing to do. The only problem was that me and Elsa really couldn't make love that often because I was always so fatigued. That was really unfortunate because pregnancy hormones made me want sex even more. But being able to cuddle Elsa and snuggle with her in bed was enough.

My baby bump had gotten only slightly larger, large enough for people to notice. Because of my fatigue, I was sleeping better, straight to bed and sleeping through the night, minus the occasional nightmare, so I was waking up earlier. Like this morning.

I woke up, my closed pink curtains having a golden glow to it because of the early morning sun. Elsa was awake next to me in bed playing with my hair. When she saw that I was awake she reached over and grabbed a warm cup of peppermint and ginger tea. I took my time to drink the tea so I wouldn't get an upset stomach from chugging it. Having an upset stomach from being pregnant was enough. When the flow of tea into my mouth ran dry I handed the tea cup back to Elsa.

"God, Anna, did I ever tell you how absolutely gorgeous you are. I love you." She leaned forward and gave me a long passionate kiss. My lips, as well as the rest of me, were hot and they clashed against her cool lips, cooling mine down instantly. She rolled over to be on top of me. She was propping herself up with her arms leaving just inches between our faces. I leaned my head up and kissed her using more dominance. The little sensation between my legs instantly got hotter, making me want to be touched so bad.

"Elsa, please, could you touch me?" She smiled a devilish smile at me.

"You're in for a treat Anna." Her grin was wicked. She lifted my dress up and over my head, exposing me, and ran her cold fingertips along my inner thigh, just barely not touching me in my most intimate place. It made the heat between my legs grow even stronger. Finally she touched my core, rubbing her finger in a circular motion on it. I threw my head back and closed my eyes in pleasure. Then she made a long rounded ice piece that had special textures to rub me the right way which she had used before. Without warning, she plunged it inside me. The sudden wave of ecstasy was too much and I moaned a little to loud for comfort. Elsa gave me a look and I put one of my pillows over my mouth so I could be as loud as I pleased.

Elsa started by slowly working it back and forth, going in deeper and deeper until she reached the end and then started working it in back and forth faster and faster, fucking me senseless. A high pitch moan escaped my mouth which was completely silenced by the pillow.

"Yeah, you like that?" she asked in a husky voice, making me aroused that much more. It became too much and I started climaxing higher and higher until I finally came. I shoved the pillow into my face and let out a cry of pure ecstasy. Elsa slowed her pace and kept pushing it in and out while I rode out my orgasm.

"Oh Elsa," I said when I recovered, "That was amazing." I breathed heavily, almost panting, until my breath returned normal.

"My turn." Elsa said with a bit of complain in her voice. Because of my slightly extended belly and because I couldn't be on my stomach, Elsa sat at the edge of the bed and I sat in front of her on my knees. She made her dress disappear and for a moment I was in awe at her body. She had a perfect form and her skin was pale but beautiful, and made her red lips stand out. She looked perfect. Elsa caught me staring and laughed slightly at me. "We don't have all day silly, are you just gonna stare at me all day?" She smiled at me and I could feel my cheeks get slightly warmer. She leaned down to kiss me and I kissed her back then slowly kissed her neck then down her body, stopping a moment to play with her breasts with my tongue. Then I continued my way down to her core. When my lips brushed against her wet folds I started eating her viciously, feeling more fueled, probably because of hormones, to pleasure her.

It must have been a little too long since the last time we made love because Elsa was already starting to peak. She laid back on the bed, her hips slowly bucking up. She grabbed the pillow and put it over her mouth just in time to silence her moans as she came right into my mouth. I cleaned her up, licking gentle while she rode out her orgasm. When she was out of ecstasy-world she pulled me onto her lap and started playing with my hair again while giving me a long kiss.

* * *

"We should probably clean up the room a little and get dressed before anyone comes up to "wake" us for breakfast." Elsa said after a little while sighing.

Elsa straightened up the bed sheets while I put my nightgown in my laundry hamper and put on a clean dress then pulled my hair up into a bun.

"That's better. We don't want our secret to get found out." Elsa said softly then pulled me into a final kiss. I could stay in her embrace all day. I felt so safe and so calm. But we couldn't and our kiss was ended by a knock on my door.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna? Are you two awake?" Kai asked. Everyone had respected that I wanted Elsa to sleep with me in my room due to the fact that I did have the occasional nightmare of various things related to me getting raped or having problems with delivery. They also agreed with my decision to make Elsa his or her godparent since I couldn't raise a child alone and wasn't going to ask the jerk who did it to help me out anytime soon.

"Yes Kai," I answered, "You may come in." he opened up the door and stepped in a bit awkwardly.

"Excuse me, but Queen Elsa, It's been two weeks since you had to reschedule the welcoming party and visit, and Crown Prince Ulfric is most likely getting impatient. You should probably reschedule it soon."

"Oh right. When is the soonest we could reschedule it?" Elsa asked. I started to tune out their conversation. Although I had more important issues to deal with, I still hated the idea of anyone related to Hans being in the castle, or Arendelle for that matter, for week or even for a minute and it was often on my mind the last two weeks. It just wasn't something I was comfortable with. I started to listen to their conversation again.

"Alright, thank you Kai. So it's settled that tomorrow in the afternoon her will come over and we'll follow through with the original plan."

Kai quickly left the room again, like he just felt awkward being there.

"Did Kai seem like he was acting strange to you, Elsa?"

"A little," she paused for a moment, "Yeah, now that I think about it, he seemed a little weird."

"Ugh, it's probably because of me. Everyone acts different around me. Everyone thinks that I'm in some delicate case. I can handle myself, I'm not some baby." Elsa pulled me closer and looked me in the eyes.

"Your situation_ is_ delicate. As much as you would rather be brave about this, it's ok to not be put together. You went through something super traumatic that you can't even know for certain if it, in fact, happened. That's pretty scary. You can fall apart."

Right then and there, I felt so safe, so loved, so cared for. I just broke into tears and fell into Elsa's arms.

"I'm just so scared. I have no idea how to raise a baby And it is terrifying that I can't even remember it although that's probably best." Elsa rubbed my back making small circles while stroking my hair. I continued to sob into her neck until I couldn't cry anymore and instead got the uncontrollable sniffling that always happens after you cry.

"See? You fell apart and everything is fine. You may have tear-stained cheeks and reds eyes. Your nose may be puffy and runny but you're fine. And I bet you probably feel better, right?'' I nodded my head. The way Elsa held me and and reassured me, it was just such a relief and I started to cry again, my eyes becoming waterfalls.

"Elsa, I love you so much. More than you could ever know or believe. You are just the absolute bestest sister I could ever ask for." Elsa laughed slightly at my childish made up word.

"Oh Anna, I love you too. More than _you _could eve believe." She pulled me up to her lips and kissed me again. Not out of lust or passion, but out of love and comfort.

"Thank you for letting me fall apart. I really needed that." My stomach started rumbling. I pulled out of the embrace. "And now I think I really need some breakfast. I'm starving." We both laughed at my very loud and impatient stomach.


End file.
